


The Rhythm of My Heart

by KuroBakura



Category: British Actor RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confrontations, Crush at First Sight, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Dinner, Dirty Thoughts, First Meetings, Hanging Out, Hearing Voices, Horny Teenagers, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Needs a Hug, LGBTQ Themes, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation in Shower, Mental Health Issues, Neighbors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship, Rating May Change, References to Depression, Sad Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Sexual Fantasy, Tags May Change, Teenagers, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Min Yoongi was usually somewhat of a loner. Someone who kept to themselves mostly. Until one day during lunch on the college campus where he attends, he meets a man who is as pure as sunshine named Jung Hoseok and the two hit it off and starts to change Yoongi without him even realizing it at first and even starts to develop feelings for Hoseok but at the same time...something is holding him back. ...Among other things that could either make or break it for him to be with Hoseok.Can Yoongi ever be able to tell him how he feels?Will Hoseok feel the same way about him?What will happen to their lives after they graduate?But most of all...will Yoongi be able to be truly happy?





	1. Sudden Change

 It was just going to be another boring Thursday for 19-year-old Min Yoongi. Yoongi sat at a bench outside of the college campus, eating a half-assed but homemade peanut butter and jelly sandwich he made this morning because he forgot to make his last night for today. He also grabbed a bottle of water and a bag of chips from a vending machine on the way outside. So far, his first week of college has been pretty much bland and meh. Both physically and mentally. He loved his classes but yet, he wanted to disappear and sleep until he graduated. It was not the classes or the teachers but some of the students that was making him feel like shit. All of them seems like rowdy, rich and snobby types. There was no one he could relate and/or talk to. He has not seen anyone yet that was...different like him. There were students who were like that but as a majority, there really weren't that many. At least it was better than his last school. Just even thinking about made his stomach churn.

As he bit into a chip, he heard someone not exactly singing but rapping in the slight distance. It was good, too. When he turned, his eyes widened. It was a guy around his age or slightly younger. His hair was bright red and wavy and it was slightly parted at the side. He was thin when it came to his body built but still also a bit muscular but also slightly feminine. His cheekbones were stunning and had a smile on his fan to match his attitude. Not to mention that was Korean, just like him. To Yoongi, it was just like he was looking straight at a pure ray of sunshine. The younger man noticed Yoongi and waved. Yoongi waved back without even realizing what he was doing.

“Hello there!” The man said with some excitement. Yoongi blushed and swallowed his bite of chewed up chip. The younger man walked over and stood in front of him.

“May I share your table?” He asked Yoongi. Again, without even realizing it, Yoongi nodded. The man thanked him and sat right next to Yoongi. Yoongi watched him sit down next to as he turned around to face forward once again. The younger one placed his lunch box on the table. It was green with pink flowers on it. Looks like it was handmade.

“Nice lunchbox.” Yoongi piped up, trying to break the ice.

“Thanks! My Mama made it for me.” He replied to Yoongi.

“You're welcome. By the way, I haven't seen you here before. Well...on town I mean..” Yoongi suddenly piped up.

“This is my first year here and I just moved here in the middle of the summer to town. What about you?” The man answered.

“Second year of college but I transferred here because my last school was causing me a great deal of bullshit that I did not deserve to go through. So much stress to the point that I was basically feeling sick for a portion of the year As far as living in town, I am living one of the dorms on campus but I am not from here either.” Yoongi explained.

“Awe, I am so sorry that happened to you. What is your name?” He asked Yoongi. Yoongi lifted up his badge to show him. He looked at it.

“Min Yoon-gee?” He asked, saying it the way he was trying to pronounce it correctly. Yoongi nodded.

“But you can call me Yoongi.” Yoongi said to him, A big smile appeared on the man’s face. Yoongi smiled, too.

“And what is your name?” Yoongi asked, wanting to know more about this man. The man lifted up his badge to show him. Yoongi thought it was one of the most adorable photos he has ever seen in this life. The man was just as adorable in person as he was in the picture. Not to mention that he really take great pictures, too (in Yoongi’s opinion).

“Jung Hoseok but you can call me Hoseok or Hobi.” The man told him. Yoongi could not get over the adorableness of the picture on his badge for another few seconds. He also loved the lanyard it was attached to (which is rainbow). Yoongi’s was must basically bland and attached to a jet black lanyard. He barely had any emotion on his face when he was looking at the camera.

“You take cute pictures.” Yoongi said to him. As soon as it left his mouth, he clamped his mouth shut and hid his face in his hands. Hoseok did was confused about what just happened...until Yoongi spoke up.

“I am so sorry!! It just slipped out of my mouth.” Yoongi exclaimed through his hands. Secretly, Hoseok was finding his reaction about what just happened very adorable.

“You don't have to be so nervous! It is okay to say if you really mean it but I understand if it was something randomly, too. And also, thank you. You're quite cute yourself.” Hoseok said to him then took a bite of his turkey sandwich. Yoongi lifted up his head and looked at him again.

“T-thank you and you're welcome.” Yoongi said back, blushing. The two men began to eat and finished their lunches. A few minutes later, Yoongi had another thing to say to him.

“I heard you rapping. You are also quite good at it.” Yoongi said before taking a drink of his water. Hoseok blushed.

“Thanks. I am more base when it comes to rap, though….if you ever really hear me doing a rap song.” Hoseok said back. Yoongi was confused by Hoseok’s response.

“Did I say something wrong?” Yoongi asked, worried that he just offended him. Hoseok shook his head.

“I just did not know that you heard that. Usually people think it is awful because of my face or my voice nor do I ever actually talk about it. I am usually a loner and an outcast. Don't have many friends, to be honest nor talked to anyone since the end of my graduation. Most of my friends are on social media.” Hoseok explained. Yoongi knew how that felt. He knows this feeling very well.

“I know what you mean. I am an outcast, too. I mean, I have friends but not that go here. Most of them are online. One of my friends graduated from high school early and goes to a fashion school in another town. Another friend of mine is doing a college class for early credit this year at his high school. He is a senior.” Yoongi said to him.

“What kind of course?” Hoseok asked.

“Dance/ballet but it also has a hip hop twist to it. I think it is modern dance and hip hop ballet.” Yoongi answered. Hoseok’s face suddenly lit up and his smile grew bigger.

“I am studying dancing, too! Well, it is dancing visual arts class but still. That is awesome! What are you studying?” Hoseok asked him, feeling excited.

“Engineering but I also want to work in the entertainment business maybe someday. Maybe mixing music and rapping. I also rap as well. I like to write songs and create music in my free time...whenever I have it. I also have a part time job about 3 days a week to earn some extra money.” Yoongi answered. Yoongi is loaded with money but still...he did not want to be the kind of child that their parents spoiled for a lot of their childhood or mooch off of their parents for the rest of their lives. No, Yoongi wanted more with his life and do something that he loves, too. Hoseok smirked.

“Do you have a song or rap you would like for me to listen to that you have created?” Hoseok asked.

“Tell you what. Meet me hear tomorrow and I will have one. Just for you.” Yoongi replied back. Yoongi internally was cursing himself out.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU HUGE MORON?! STOP THIS BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW!! You just met him and now you are going to write a fucking song for him. Can you be anymore of a fool? ...Though...he is cute and adorable at the same time but still.” Yoongi thought to himself.

“You don't have to but that is so sweet of you to want to do that.” Hoseok told him. There was a chance for him to change his mind but yet..he was not able to think straight right now. Hoseok was not actually expecting one though but if he actually did write, it would be awesome. Either way, it was the thought that counts.

“I do not mind at all!” Yoongi insisted. Again, his inner voices were talking to him and they were not happy at all with him.

“You are such a dumbass, you know that? Now, there is no way you can get out of this.” Yoongi thought once again but if it made Hoseok smile then it would be worth it to him in the end.

“Alrighty then! I will be right here tomorrow, waiting for you.” Hoseok said with a smile on his face as he lightly and sweetly touched Yoongi’s cheek. Suddenly, Yoongi smiled as he felt like his was on fire. The blush also become more visible for Hoseok to see. Hoseok suddenly let out a small but delightful tiny squeal.

“Awe! So cute!!” Hoseok exclaimed. Luckily, there were no other people around to hear or see this going on. Yoongi stopped and blushed even more. Hoseok noticed the time and realized that he needed to start heading to his class and so did Yoongi. Though, they both really did not want to go back. Yoongi wanted to get to know Hoseok more.

“I hate to cut this short but I need to head back to class. Catch you tomorrow, Yoongi!” Hoseok said after he quickly threw away through away his trash, grabbed his lunch box off of the table and headed towards the sidewalk that will get him to the building he had to got to next. They waved to each other as Hoseok ran off and Yoongi watched him until he could not see him anymore. As he packed up his his lunch bag and threw away his trash, he still could not stop thinking about Hoseok. Even if he was not there, that cutie was stuck on his mind. He was pretty sure that his thoughts about him were not going to go away anything soon either.

Yoongi headed to the bathroom first and then his next class, which was the last class that he takes for the day.The entire time, he was able to pay attention well enough and listen but still, thoughts of Hoseok popped up randomly every so often. It did not get in the way of studying...but after the teacher’s lecture ended, that is when the thoughts kept popping up more often in his head. Still, he was able to work at the moment. Thank goodness, nothing bad happened. When the bell rang, Yoongi was so relieved to get out of there. But suddenly...his teacher looked at him.

“Yoongi, may I speak to you for a moment?” His teacher asked.

“Shit.” Yoongi thought before walking over to his teacher. He thought he was in trouble nut je really did not do anything wrong. When he stood there, the teacher picked up something off of the desk.

“Could you do me a huge favor and give this to Ms. Dacker for me, please? I have a meeting to go to and I promise it will not take too long.” He asked him. Yoongi sighed.

“Sure. I will do it, Mr. Krenkerton.” Yoongi said to him. He handed Yoongi a small box with a post it note on it. Yoongi was not going to pay attention to it or try to be sneaky. He simpl eas just going to take the box to her and he back to hos dorm.

“I really appreciate it. I will give you little extra credit for this. Just between the two of us. How does that sound?” Mr. Krenkerton told him. Yoongi nodded in agreement then headed out the room to go give the package to Ms. Dacker. It really wasn't that far and he knew where that was but...he does not know what class she actually teaches here. At least he will be able to think about some lyrics for the song he needed to write on the way there

As he reached the her room, he heard some music coming from the door. It was not loud but it was enough for Yoongi to notice in the hallway. When he stopped at the door, Yoongi saw the sign for class. His eyes widened when he read it. It was the dance visual arts class. And this class was one that lasted double the time period of a lot of the classes. Which means that Hoseok was in there. Yoongi gulped.

“Could today get any worse...or better?” Yoongi thought to himself as he heard footsteps coming towards the door after knocking on it. When the door opened, Yoongi turned his head to looked. Before he could get a word out, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Hoseok once again but this time wearing a pastel pink tank top and somewhat short red shorts and slightly drenched in sweat. He just went from being so adorable to so fucking sexy to Yoongi real quick.

“I swear, I would let him eat out my ass right now if he wanted to. Holy shit, he is hot as fuck.” Yoongi thought to himself as he stared at Hoseok, feeling slightly turned on at the same time.

“Hey, Yoongi!” Hoseok said to him. Hearing his voice made him snap out of it and be able to focus.

“Um, hey. I have something to give to Ms. Dacker from Mr. Krenkerton.” Yoongi explained, showing motion with the box. Hoseok look over at the teacher and told her. Hoseok then nodded and looked back at Yoongi.

“I will give it to her.” Hoseok said to him. Yoongi nodded and gave him the box. Yoongi slightly shivered with delight when he felt Hoseok’s hand slightly touch his. When Hoseok had the box in his hands, he looked at Yoongi again.

“It was great seeing you again, Yoongi. See ya tomorrow!” Hoseok said to him. Yoongi gulped before he said goodbye.

“See you tomorrow.” Yoongi said then began to leave as Hoseok then started shut the door. Yoongi’s heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. He hurried down the hall and out the building as fast as he could. Yoongi just really wanted to get home and he was not that far away. He lived on the campus. Just by himself. Also, Yoongi had another “situation” that was popping up further down South that he really needed to take care of quickly, too. He was not sure if his afternoon just got better or worse at this point.

 

**###**

 

As soon as he got into his dorm, Yoongi headed straight for the bathroom in his bedroom. Yoongi placed his backpack onto the ground in front of the door before then. When he ran into the bathroom, he quickly walked over to the shower turned it on. He didn't care if it was hot or cold. It was only to block out the noises that he was about to make. Yoongi stripped off all of his clothing off so quickly until he was completely naked but he wasn't exactly about to take a shower. His erection was killing him the entire time he was trying to get home. And it was all Hoseok’s fault. That man has officially been branded onto Yoongi’s brain and stuck in his mind. Not to mention, that he was also driving Yoongi’s body absolutely crazy now, too. He needed to take care of himself before it got worse.

Yoongi laid back against the wall of the shower and had a go at it. He placed his hand on his cock and closed his eyes as he began to move his hand up and down the shaft. Picturing Hoseok the entire time as he masturbated. Even just imagining dancing and sweating while making sexy facing at him like it was a private show was working. Hoseok was still fresh in his head enough that he can remember what his body and body shape looks like it was only a few minutes ago. The way Yoongi kept thinking about Hoseok dancing was driving his body crazy and began to pump even faster as his thoughts became more intense. He wanted Hoseok to be his and dance for him. For his eyes only. Yoongi was craving him and wanted to devour Hoseok until there was nothing left of him. Suddenly, Yoongi leaned back against the wall of the shower and let out a somewhat loud moan as he came onto his hand and onto the rug.

Panting as slowly opened his eyes, panting as he tried to catch his breath. It didn't take long for him to be satisfied. He was not sure if that a good or bad thing at the moment but he was not going to dwell on it. It also has been such a long time since he actually has done this, too. Yoongi saw cum all over his black shower slip-proof rug and some of it on his left hand. For some reason, he wanted to taste it. He quickly moved his hand towards his mouth and gave a small lick. Not sure why Yoongi wanted to do this but maybe because it was caused by Hoseok, it felt like it like tasting him, too. But regardless, Yoongi did not like the taste of it nor himself. He did not spit it out (surprisingly) but he was not going to taste anymore. He rinsed his hand and then decided to take shower since he was in there already and clean himself up before leaving the bathroom.

Yoongi walked out of the bathroom, wearing his boxers and walked over to his bed and flopped down onto it, letting out a sigh a few seconds after. Drops of water were hitting the blanket of his bed.

“Thank God that today is Thursday. Only one more day and then I can just be a lazy slug for basically the entire weekend.” Yoongi said out loud to himself. But still...he had to come up with a song tonight. For tomorrow. His inner voices were still cursing him out but he paid no attention to them. Well...at least he does not have that much homework to do tonight. Yoongi decided to get up from the bed and start on it so he could have more time to work on the song. Plus, he also needed to make his lunch for tomorrow, too. Yoongi got out his laptop and began to work on his paper that was due Monday. Yoongi only had to take a few main classes since last year since he took a majority of them before transferring. It was a lot of hard work but it was worth it. Now, he can take extra classes to help him graduate. There was one class that Yoongi had choose for next semester. One of the ones that was a choice is dance visual arts. Knowing that Hosek was in it, he was not sure if he should take it or not, considering what has been going in this afternoon since he met him.

Yoongi put his current assignment aside and got out the next one that was due tomorrow. An hour passed before he was finally done with his homework. Yoongi looked at the form and pamphlet for the classes once again. He was stuck between two of them. The only thing that was truly holding him back from dance visual arts was that he had to perform in front of people and it was the only ways you could pass this class officially. It was not so much the actual performing in front of others but the dancing that he would have to do that was holding him back. He was way better at rapping than he was dancing. Hell, he was better at making hand movements and small dances as he rapped, too. But literally dancing...it really was not his forte. He could do some dances but nothing extremely complicated and what not. But seeing Hoseok dancing may be worth considering for him So, maybe Hoseok could help him if he needs it.

Yoongi smiled at the thought of them dancing together. Dressed up all fancy and holding each other in their arms. Yoongi sighed happily at the thought. Then all of a sudden, the picture in his mind began to crack in front of him and shattered like glass as a weird feeling started to creep up on him and turning his smile on his face into a frown. He wondered if he was even Hoseok’s type now. Hoseok was definitely gay or at least bisexual, even pansexual, that was obvious to Yoongi but realizing that in the long run, Hoseok may not like him the same way as Yoongi does. Yoongi leaned back in his chair and sighed.

“Well, so much for being happy. But..even if he just wants to be my friend...I am happy with that but still. ...Then it is settled. I am going to take the class. After all, I am interesting in learning more about it and because of Jimin, so there is also that.” Yoongi said to himself, starting to feel slightly better. Yoongi filled out the paper and put in it in his binder to bring to the dean in the morning.

 

**###**

 

 

As he finally finished the song (after basically having to delete the song about 25 times) for Hoseok, he got up to make dinner. He took a frozen pizza out of the freezer, prepared it and stuck it in the oven. He got out a container for his lunch tomorrow. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door as he got out a container of strawberries. Yoongi groaned and got up from the chair and headed over to the door. When he opened it, there was a blonde girl standing there. He recognized her from one of his classes but she was one those type of annoying and preppy students. Also, she sounded like having his mail accidently placed in her mailbox was an insult though she was not trying to sound like that. Or maybe she was but Yoongi just didn't care and was used to it.

“Hey. Are you Min Yoongi?” She asked him. Yoongi nodded. She moved her arm in front of her and towards him. It was an a couple of envelopes.

“These were placed in my mailbox by mistake.” She told him.

“Sorry about that. Thank you for bringing this to me..” Yoongi said to her as he gently took the mail out of her hands. She walked off, not even wishing him a good evening or anything. Nor she replied to his apology and thanks. Yoongi sighed and went back into his dorm to look at the pieces she handed him. One of them was a piece of junk mail not the other one was an “important message” from people who ran the dorms at the college. Yoongi opened it and read it.

All it basically told him that he was going to have a new neighbor within the next month and was going over the guidelines for when having neighbors, even though he already knows and has a copy. Yoongi sighed. He was kind of dreading it. It was only a matter of time until someone took the dorm next to him. What kind of person they were going to be is the biggest concern on his mind.

“Lets just hope they are not a complete asshole or at least a homophobic piece of trash. Oh, well...I will find out sooner or later.” Yoongi thought himself as he went to place the note onto his desk then went to go check on his pizza and finish packing his lunchbox. He was not sure if he wanted another sandwich or take leftover pizza with him but he packed a water bottle and cut up some fruit to for the tomorrow in the meantime. He usually does not put the ice pack in until the morning but he leaves the containers in the fridge until then, too. When his pizza was done, he took it out and let cool for a little bit before digging and cutting into it.

After dinner, he just basically putzing around the house and watched TV. Most of the students were partying,or being rowdy. Luckily, it hasn't happened near his dorm...yet. Yoongi was not like that. Plus, he was not legal age yet to get drink alcohol. He just wanted peace and quiet for the most part. Nor he was invited to any of the parties but yet, he most likely would not go anyway. It made him wonder if Hoseok was the partying type. If he was, he may go to a party once in awhile...as long as Hoseok went, of course. Yoongi laid back onto the small couch and was in deep thought once again. Thinking about his life and his future. Today has really made him mentally and even physically out of it but it was not a bad thing. It was just something that he was not used to.

A couple of hours later, Yoongi decided to get ready to go to sleep early. He did he have that form to drop off anyway. He was exhausted and put the pizza in the fridge and then headed to bed after turning off the TV and making sure his door was locked and such. He took another but quick shower than got into his pajamas. As he laid in bed, something did not feel right to him. It was nothing serious or bad but it made him feel uneasy for a few minutes. All he had to to was move over to the middle of the bed and began to feel better. Yoongi was not exactly sure what just caused it, but, at the moment, he didn't care much to figure it out either. Sleep was on his mind and as soon as he closed his eyes, he did not move or get up from the rest of the night. He definitely had sweet dreams that night.

Yoongi woke up in the morning and realized that what he has been feeling the entire time yesterday was that he was falling in love with a man he only just met (even though it was pretty obvious, Yoongi just was so out of it because of everything that happened yesterday that he couldn't come to an conclusion). Madly and completely in love with the red-headed, pure ray of sunshine. An adorkable man named Jung Hoseok.


	2. What IS Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi hopes that everything goes well today but as far he can tell...that may not be likely until after his meeting with the campus librarian.

The very next morning, Yoongi rushed out the door and to the campus to go talk to the dean about the extra class that he has chosen. He was both excited and nervous about it. Yoongi hoped that it was still available. As he reached the office, his heart was pounding inside of his chest. He has not seen Hoseok yet today, which was probably for the best, to be perfectly honest. If Yoongi saw Hoseok even for a few seconds, he may not be able to make it through the entire school day. Maybe not even half of it.

After speaking with the secretary, he sat outside of the office, holding the form in his hands, trying to catch his breath. He also wanted to ask if he knew who his new neighbor was going to he or who he speaks to about it. Yoongi was not sure if he was suppose to talk to the Dean about this either but maybe he could help or tell who to talk to about it. Suddenly, the door opened a couple of minutes later and he looked up. It was the Dean, ready to see Yoongi.

Yoongi got up from the chair and walked into the office. The dean closed the door behind him.

“What can I help you with today, Yoongi? How is everything working out for you?” He asked Yoongi. He personally met with Yoongi when he saw him at the office, filling out paperwork to get into this college. Since then, he was going to make sure everything goes well not only for him but he cares about all his students. Yoongi sighed.

“It is going okay so far.” Yoongi said handing him the form.

“Also, I was not sure who to exactly give this to.” Yoongi explained, adding to his previous statement. The Dean looked at it.

“Well, I am not the exact person to does this but I can give it to the person who deals with making the class schedules.” The Dean answered.

“Are you sure? I can go give it to them.” Yoongi asked.

“It really is not a problem. I am heading over there anyway in a few minutes so I can drop it off over there for you.” The Dean explained.

“I-I really appreciate it. I do have one more question though.” Yoongi responded.

“No problem and I will answer to the best of my abilities.” He said back to Yoongi. Yoongi hesitated for a second.

“I got a letter yesterday about that I am going to be getting a new neighbor to the dorm on the right of me and I was curious if you might have a clue about who it could be?” Yoongi asked.

“Are you having a problem with some of the students here?” The dean asked him. Yoongi shook his head no.

“It is just out of curiosity more than anything.” Yoongi responded.

“I would not know about that either but if there is a problem, please let me know. If you want, I could find out for you.” The Dean answering Yoongi’s question. Yoongi figured he would not but it didn't hurt to ask.  
  
“Oh okay and no, it is fine. I will be okay, I promise. Thanks for helping me, though. I better head to the library. Need to drop off a book as well.” Yoongi said back.

“No problem. Have a nice day, Yoongi and thanks for stopping by. I will head out in a few minutes to go drop off that form for you.” The Dean said to him. Yoongi noticed and then left the office, then headed to the library, which was in the next building over. Still, he did not see Hoseok though...he started to feel slightly sad.

“I hope he is feeling okay.” Yoongi thought to himself. He continued onto the library and dropped off his book in the drop off box then sat at the bench where he ate lunch with Hoseok yesterday. As he was about to leave the building...again, he heard music playing but this time, it came from the auditorium. It was hip hop music. Quietly, Yoongi walked over and went inside of it.

He could not believe his eyes. Yoongi found Hoseok. Hoseok was dressed in sweats and dancing to the song that was playing through his small speaker he had with him. The way Hoseok moved his body was mesmerizing to Yoongi. Especially the way je bent his body and swayed his hips. Hoseok did not even notice that he was there. He stood there for a few more seconds before moving closer and sat down in one of the chairs, watching Hoseok like it was a show just for him.

When Hoseok finally finished the song, without even realizing what he was doing once again, Yoongi jumped up and clapped. Hoseok looked at her m and smiled then bowed. Yoongi stopped clapping a couple of seconds later.

“I hope I did not ruin or interrupt you. I heard music from outside the room and when I saw you...I just suddenly could not stop watching you. You are incredible.” Yoongi said to him, explaining why he was there. To be honest, he did not expect the reaction Hoseok was giving him.

“Thank you! Still, I think I did not do too good at it.” Hoseok said back to him, blushing.

“Well, from what I saw, it was amazing.” Yoongi told him. Hoseok’s smile became even wider on his face.

“Thanks.” Hoseok said again. Yoongi smiled back.

“You're welcome. By the way...you still going to eat lunch with me today?” Yoongi asked him, just making sure. Hoseok nodded.  
  
“Of course! I will be there. Where would you like me to meet you?” Hoseok replied. Yoongi decided it would be best to meet outside of his class since it was closer. Hoseok agreed then decided he needed to change out of his practice dance clothes for class. They said their goodbyes and then went their separate ways for now. Yoongi realized that Hoseok nor him did not brought up the song. Yoongi decided to let it go and surprise him with it later. Lets just hope that Hoseok actually shows up but why wouldn't he? Hoseok seems too excited to not show up...unless he suddenly got sick. Yoongi looked at his watch and headed for his first class of the day and wait in there for it to start. It was not his least favorite class but it was not his most favorite either.

As he entered the room, he could could hear that were a few other students in there already. Yoongi’s mood started to change as he heard one of the girls (there were three of them) in there, talking about a date she had last night. Apparently, she went out for more than just out to dinner. She also had no filter and it definitely was not her first time. It was like hearing a really bad porno in the background as Yoongi sat at his desk, resting his head on his arms as he laid on the desk and it did not sound like she was not going shut up anything soon either.

“I think I need to see the nurse after hearing all of this. I feel sick to my stomach. And it is not even 9 in the morning yet for fuck’s sake.” Yoongi thought to himself as he groaned silently. But...only after a couple of more minutes, he just could not stand it anymore. Yoongi looked up at the group of girls.

“Excuse me but could you not talk about that stuff out loud please? Some of are still digesting our breakfasts here.” Yoongi asked her. He was not having it either. This was not the kind of place to talk about that. The group of girls turned to looked at him. The one who was talking about it did not have a pleasant look on her face.

“I have a right to talk about it whenever and wherever want to. Why don’t you mind your own business?” She replied back. Yoongi was getting irritated.

“I actually not surprised that you open your mouth as much as you open your legs in front of others. Either way, I really do not want it. Period.” Yoongi told her. Two of the girls could not believe what he just said. The main one was now getting mad.

“How dare you! It is my voice and my body. I can do whatever I please with either my mouth and body and have heard no complaints.” She said back to Yoongi.

“I bet every guy you have been with has told that, huh. Well, there is a first for everything.” Yoongi piped up. Now, he has done it.

“You're such a fucking bastard. I know who you are and also know that you like to suck dick. Also, I will tell you something. No man has ever rejected me and I can get any guy I wanted to, unlike you!” She exclaimed. Her two friends just kept quiet as this was going on. Yoongi stood up from his desk.

“First off, I highly doubt every man wants you, hun. Second, tell me something that I do not know about myself. Third, yes, I am gay but unlike you, I respect myself and my body but that is just me. Yeah, you can do whatever the fuck you want but you need to respect if no one wants to hear it. I could care less about who you sleep with. This is just not the place to talk about it so if you do not mind, I would like to try not to vomit up my breakfast, thank you.” Yoongi said to her. Secretly, Yoongi was not innocent himself but at the same time, he is still a virgin. The farthest he has ever gotten when it comes to sex is his ass eaten out. Also...Yoongi was nervous about intercourse but only wanted to actually do that when he felt ready.

He was not against sex nor even felt jealous...Yoongi just felt like the setting to talk about this was not right and that more of something to talk about privately. After that, the group of girls just left without saying another word. This was not even their classes that they had right now. They basically just picked a random room to talk in. Yoongi just stood there and sighed.

“Yoongi?”” A voice said from behind him. Yoongi turned to see the Professor . Yoongi’s eyes widened and blushed.

“Oh _FUCK_.” Yoongi thought as hr looked at the Professor . He became nervous but yet, he was not afraid.

“I am so sorry. It will not happen again. I am not usually like that, I swear.” Yoongi explained.

“Yoongi, you are not in trouble with me. I know who you were speaking to. Pay no attention to her or what she says. Plus, I agree with you. There is a time and place to talk about that kind of stuff. I had her in my class last year. Trust me, I understand your frustration.” He explained to Yoongi. Yoongi started to feel bad.

“I shouldn't have said some of those things.” Yoongi piped up.

“Maybe but I will not punish you for it. ...Was she really making you feel physically sick?” The Professor asked him. Yoongi sighed.

“Not exactly but in a way, yes. I mean, it is not that much of a sensitive topic but the things she talked about...I do not even want to say it.” Yoongi answered.

“It is okay. I am not going to ask you to repeat it. By the way, she did say something to me that did catch my attention.” The Professor said back.

“And that would be?” Yoongi asked.

“I am not trying to make you feel bad or make you say something you do not want to say but...she gave me the notion that you are gay or bisexual.” The Professor explained.

“Does it really matter?” Yoongi asked him. The Professor was caught off guard.

“No, of course not, it does not matter if you're are or not but just simply out of pure curiosity.” The Professor answered. Yoongi was not wanting to say it because he wanted to know out of curiosity but...his tone of his voice is what made him hesitant. Plus, Yoongi did not know his personal views on Gay Rights and the LGBT in general. He was not afraid to be out but he was afraid of telling someone and finding out that they are homophobic though he didn't seem like he was that kind of person. Either way, he just did not want to talk about it.

“I don't mean to sound rude but I truly do not think it is any of your business whether I like guys or not. Not everyone is still going to be open about it. Even in this day and age. Sorry.” Yoongi replied, trying to be honest with him.

“You have that right and I agree with you. Look, I am not against the LGBT or anything. I just wanted to know and I do apologize if I was being impersonal. I wouldn't have told anybody, ny the way but I think that still would not have been much comfort to you, still. I have noticed you tend to keep mostly to yourself, though. ...Anything going that you would like to talk about?” The Professor asked. Yoongi shook his head no.

“Alright. I won't keep much more of your time hit if you need to talk, my door is always open.” The Professor added. Yoongi thanked him and went back to his until class started. During his first class, Yoongi paid attention but was nervous about later. He still worried that his song for Hoseok was going to suck and Hoseok was going to think he was a complete dork. Not to mention that he did not tell Hoseok that he mainly was actually a rapper himself. So, it was not exactly a song for Hoseok but a rap for him. He felt like he needed a second opinion on the rap/song. Yoongi was so preoccupied with the song that he started to not pay attention.

“Min Yoongi?” The Professor suddenly piped up. Yoongi looked at him.

“Please tell me what I just explained to the class.” He asked Yoongi. Yoongi gulped ny was unafraid. This was also one of his extra curricular classes but he needed it to get the credit to pass. Yoongi stood up to speak. He may not have been paying attention much but that does not mean he was not totally paying attention but for once...he actually did not know what the teacher said.

“I...I actually don't know what you told us.” Yoongi said, telling the truth. The Professor sighed.

“Yoongi, I want to see you after class.” The Professor said to him. Yoongi gulped and nodded. He hoped he did not just screw up his chances of passing this class. Students were looking at him. Yoongi felt so embarrassed.

“It is going to he like my high school years again, I swear to fucking GOD.” Yoongi thought to himself as the Teacher continued on with the lesson. Luckily, Yoongi was able to pay attention for the rest of the hour. When the bell rang, Yoongi secretly was about to sneak out of the classroom without the teacher noticing. He knew that he was going to be in trouble on Monday but at this moment, he could not dwell in it. Next class was his favorite at the moment. It was a music class. His school was not an arts school but in this town, it was one of the best music classes the city had to offer.

Also, it was nice to have a teacher who embraced creativity when it comes to their students. Yoongi walked past Hoseok on the way there but Hoseok seemed like he was in a hurry. He did not even see Yoongi as he pasted by. Though, Yoongi noticed that Hoseok seems slightly spooked about something. As Yoongi made it to his class, he saw a note in the door. The class was cancelled due to the teacher being sick for the day.

“Fuck.” Yoongi said to himself. He felt like his whole day was about to fall apart. And all technically because of Hoseok but he did not blame him for it. Yoongi decided to head the library again and hang out there for a while and work on homework. Maybe even tweak his song for Hoseok...if he has time. Luckily, the library was not far from here.

When he arrived, it was empty. Not a lot of students used it until after classes were over. The librarian is a sweet man but also did not take shit from anyone and had some sass to him. He was also British, gay (is open about it, too) and slightly shorter than Yoongi. Personally, Yoongi found him adorable and attractive but did not have a crush on him. He noticed Yoongi walking in and smiled.

“Welcome back, Yoongi. I thought you have another class during this hour?” He said to him. Yoongi did one of his gummy smiles hack to him.

“Hello, Mr. Freeman. It was cancelled. Thought I could hang out here until lunchtime or a little bit before then, if you're okay with it.” Yoongi said back. Suddenly, Yoongi stopped smiling as a thought popped up in his head.

“Mr. Freeman...can I talk to you about something?” Yoongi asked.

“Sure, Yoongi and you may hang out here. We can go sit at a table if that helps as well.” Mr. Freeman. Yoongi nodded and they sat at a table in the library. Another thing that Mr. Freeman knows about is music. He may not be such a rap fan but he enjoyed listening to Yoongi rap and reading his lyrics. They got comfortable before they began their conversation.

“What is it that you wanted to talk about?” Mr. Freeman asked. Yoongi gulped.

“I met this guy yesterday while I was eating lunch and I think I have a crush on him but I am not sure because I never actually had a crush on anyone before.” Yoongi explained.

“What makes you think you have a crush on him? I am not saying you don't but describe how you feel when you think about or see him.” Mr. Freeman responded. Yoongi blushed. He was not sure how to truly answer that.

“Well, I can not concentrate in class all of sudden when i think about him, he makes my heart beat fast and also...I masturbated as soon as I got home yesterday after dropping off something to a class that he was in and seeing him all sweaty in his dance clothes. I am not trying to let it take away from my studies and such, I promise but I cannot help but feel this way about him. ..It doesn't make it any better that I wrote a song for him already.” Yoongi explained, blushing and basically whispering the last part. Mr. Freeman was truly surprised how open Yoongi was about this.

“You wrote a song for him?” Mr. Freeman asked. Yoongi laid his head in the table and nodded as he let out a sigh. Mr. Freeman laid his head on table and looked at Yoongi.

“Yoongi, there is nothing wrong with having a crush at first sight. Your heart is telling you something and it is okay to follow it. But please...be careful. I do not want to see you get hurt if something bad happened.” Mr. Freeman told him. Yoongi looked at him then both of them sat back up.

“Thank you, Mr. Freeman. Also, you do not think I am disgusting for telling you about that last part right?” Yoongi asked.

“Nah. I have heard worse and what you told me is not even bad. To be honest, I am glad you feel comfortable enough to be able to talk to me. I did overhear your conversation with one of professors earlier as I was walking by. I promise you that he is not a bad guy but he does not always understand certain issues at times. He is not homophobic either. If it makes you feel better, you can always come talk to me as well. My door is always open for you and I will help you with anything you need. I like you, Yoongi. You're such a brilliant and smart young man.” Mr. Freeman said to him. Yoongi smiled again at him.

“Thank you.” Yoongi said to him.

“You're welcome. By the way...may I look at your song? If you want to, you do not have to.” Mr. Freeman asked him. This was his chance to get that second opinion about it and wasted no time. Yoongi nodded and got the sheet of paper out of his backpack then handed it over to him. Mr. Freeman placed the paper in front of him.

“By the way, it is a rap song or just an actual song?” Mr. Freeman asked another question.

“That is what I am curious about. If it should be a rap or not. I wanted your opinion on it.” Yoongi replied. Mr. Freeman took a few minutes to look it over and “listen” to it in both styles. He then looked up at Yoongi, who was nervously was waiting for his opinion.

“To be honest, it can go either way. Personally, I think it works better as a song but it is up to you which way you want to go with this.” Mr. Freeman said to him then handed it back over to Yoongi. Yoongi nodded as he put it back into his backpack. Before Yoongi could say “thank you”, both of them hear the door open and turned to see who it was. It was one of the drama teachers that ran the acting course, Mr. Cumberbatch. Mr. Freeman looked at Yoongi.

“Bring right back, Yoongi.” Mr. Freeman said to him then got up from the chair. He walked over to him. Yoongi sat back, secretly watching was was about to happen. They stopped about halfway between where Yoongi and him were sitting and the door.

“Hey, Ben.” Mr. Freeman said to him. Suddenly, Mr. Cumberbatch bend down slightly and gave Mr. Freeman a kiss on the cheek. Yoongi smiled when he saw it and was happy to find out that Mr. Freeman had a boyfriend. ...If they are actually boyfriends, of course.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Mr. Cumberbatch said back to him then smiled. Mr. Freeman blushed. Yep. There are definitely boyfriends and there was no doubt about it in Yoongi’s mind. giggled quietly as he watched. Mr. Freeman was caught off guard by Ben’s sweet peck on the cheek.

“I-Is there anything you needed, Ben?” Mr. Freeman asked. Mr. Cumberbatch nodded.

“My printer is being a bit of a butt at the moment and I need 150 copies of a certain piece of paper for an assignment tomorrow. I was curious if I could use your printer for a few minutes and I will pay for the copies of I need to.” Mr. Cumberbatch explained, holding a folder in his hands.

“You know you don't have to pay for them and I can take care of it for you. I will text you when they are finished. You needed 150 copies, right?” Mr. Freeman said back.

“Awe, thank you. And yes. I even wrote a post it note so I could remember how many I needed, just in case.” Mr. Cumberbatch said to him before handing him the folder. Mr. Freeman could not stop blushing the entire time. Yoongi couldn't get enough of the adorable exchanges that was going on. He wished and made him think of being that way with Hoseok.

“By the way, what are you doing for lunch later? I miss being able to hang out with with you during the day, Martin.” Mr. Cumberbatch asked. Mr. Freeman blushed even more.  
  
“Um, nothing much. Just basically hanging out here. I miss being with you, too. Ben.” Mr. Freeman answered.

“Would you like to have lunch with me? I even pay for both of us. What do you say?” Mr. Cumberbatch asked. Yoongi hoped Mr. Freeman says yes.

“Yes. That sounds wonderful. Where do you want to meet?” Mr. Freeman asked.

“Wherever you want. We could even just eat in the cafeteria if you wanted to...or in my classroom. I do not have another class until after lunch and it is closer to the library so you can make it back in time if needed.” Mr. Cumberbatch suggested. Neither of them were afraid of expressing their relationship in front of others but at the same time...it would be nice to have some alone time as well with each other. Either way, Martin was fine with which spot they eat at.

“I am fine with either.” Mr. Freeman answered. Mr. Cumberbatch nodded.

“Just text me when you're on your way. I will meet outside the science building.” Mr. Cumberbatch said to him.

“Sounds like a plan. See you then.” Mr. Freeman told him. Yoongi was internally squealing to himself. Mr. Cumberbatch leaned forward one more time towards Mr. Freeman and gave him another quick kiss but this time, it was on the lips. Mr. Cumberbatch noticed Yoongi sitting in the back at the table as he pulled away from Martin. He stood up and looked over at Yoongi. Yoongi also has met Mr. Cumberbatch in the town during the summer while he was moving here.

“Hello, Yoongi!” Mr. Cumberbatch said and waved a couple of times. Yoongi sat there and waved back. He looked back at Mr. Freeman for a another couple of seconds and rubbed his cheek a couple of times before finally leaving the library. Mr. Freeman turned around and walked back over to Yoongi and sat down. Yoongi noticed that he muttered something as he walked.

“Did you just say “you hot fuck”?” Yoongi asked. Mr. Freeman blushed as he looked up at Yoongi.

“Ye-Yes, I did.” Mr. Freeman replied, feeling slightly, embarrassed and surprised that Yoongi noticed it. Yoongi smirked.

“You do not have to worry, Mr. Freeman. I am not going to say anything to anyone. How long have you both been together?” Yoongi asked.

“About a year next month. We have known each other for years but only started being in a romantic relationship for this past one.” Mr. Freeman answered.

“That's wonderful. By the way, you both are so cute together.” Yoongi said back. This made Yoongi blush even more.

“T-thank you.” Mr. Freeman replied. Yoongi smiled back.

“I hope one day I can find someone like that.” Yoongi piped up. A smirk appeared on Mr. Freeman’s face.

“You will one day, Yoongi. You never know. They be there right in front of you of your eyes at some point in your life. Love takes time. Like a flower waiting to bloom. First, it has to grow a little before it can start even showing a little blossom. Sometimes...it does not take time at all. ...Maybe this feeling you are having for this guy you met yesterday is just the start of that but take it slowly. Let your love bloom when you are ready for it, too.” Mr. Freeman told him. Suddenly, the smile in Yoongi’s face disappeared.

“..What if the person ends up not liking me back? ..Or no one for that matter.” Yoongi asked.

“Never say never, Yoongi. There is someone out there for you. You just gotta look and keep trying. Do not stress out over it and when the time's right, go for it. Now, the advice I am giving you, you can do whatever you want with it but remember, do not feel like that you are unloved because you are loved. ...Sorry if I suddenly made you feel weird.” Mr. Freeman told him.

“No, it is fine. Thank you for making me feel better. I do appreciate it.” Yoongi said to him. Mr. Freeman smiled. Yoongi smiled back. The two men spent the rest of the hours talking before Mr. Freeman decided that he needed to go meet with Mr. Cumberbatch a little earlier. Yoongi gathered his things as Mr. Freeman wished him luck with the song/rap. Yoongi headed out the door to go to the table where Hoseok and him were yesterday. He was hoping that Hoseok would show up. After seeing him earlier in the hall, he was worried about him. Yoongi took out his book and began to read it, while waiting for Hoseok.

About 5 minutes later, Yoongi felt a pair of arms wrap around him. From the corner of his eye, he saw that it was Hoseok. Usually, Yoongi is not a huggy-type person but when Hoseok wrapped his arms around him, he felt calm. Even after a only knowing him for a day, Hoseok was more comfortable around Yoongi than anyone else at the school and vice versa.

  
“Yoongi!!” Hoseok happily exclaimed. Yoongi smiled.

“Hi, Hoseok.” Yoongi said to him. Hoseok let go after another few seconds and sat down next to him, placing his lunch bag onto the table in front of him. Yoongi put his book back into his backpack and took out his lunchbox.

“How are you doing, today?” Hoseok asked him as he unpacked his lunch bag.

“Eh. I am okay. You?” Yoongi asked as he took his lunch out of his box.

“Same. Had a sort of hectic morning but I am okay. Sorry that I did not say hi to you in the hallway. I just was trying to hurry to my class. It had nothing to do with you. I promise.” Hoseok explained.

“I understand. No worries. Though...there is one thing that I noticed as you passed by.” Yoongi piped up.

“And that would be?” Hoseok asked as he bit into his sandwich.

“I know it may be none of my business and we do not know each other much at this moment but..is there someone at school that has been harassing you?” Yoongi asked. Hoseok stopped mid-chew.

“Hoseok?” Yoongi asked another question. Hoseok finished up chewing and swallowed what was in his mouth before he spoke.

“No. What makes you think that?” Hoseok answered. Yoongi felt like he just either struck a nerve or embarrassed Hoseok.

“I did not mean anything bad by it. I am so sorry.” Yoongi said to him. Hoseok smiled.

“It's fine. I just was taken by surprise. That's all. I promise you that everything is fine.” Hoseok said to him. Yoongi was relieved to know that Hoseok did not hate him.

“I understand. By the way...I do have a song for you.” Yoongi said, blushing. Hoseok’s smile became bigger on Hoseok’s face.

“Really?” Hoseok asked, feeling excited as he took a bite of a chip. Yoongi nodded.

“After we eat, I will sing it for you.” Yoongi told him. Hoseok couldn't wait. He felt so happy and honored that Yoongi did this for him. Yoongi could not stop looking at Hoseok ate his lunch. The way he chewed made Yoongi giggle to himself but in a good way. Hoseok could not get enough of Yoongi. Since yesterday, just like Yoongi, Hoseok has not been able to stop thinking about Yoongi either but unlike Yoongi, he did not masturbate but he did have some and certain thoughts about Yoongi. Both of them hoped to have more days like these

When they finished their lunches, Yoongi took out the sheet of paper from his backpack and unfolded it. He decided to turn it into a “love rap” instead of a love song. What he did not tell Mr. Freeman that it was a love song. The way Yoongi rapped, made Hoseok’s eyes widen. He was truly amazed by the way by the way he spit his rhymes and the way he was able to articulate the words with such a speed but it was still easy to hear them. Of course, Yoongi decided to do this in Korean so just in case people walked by, they would have no idea what he was saying or rapping about. Plus, he already got enough bullshit as it is. Other students hearing rap about loving and wanting to be with another man, the bullshit he gets would be twice as bad. He is not afraid to be out of the closet or saying he is gay but this could also bad for Hoseok, too.

Hoseok clapped after Yoongi finished rapping. Yoongi let out a sigh but it had nothing to do with Hoseok. Deep down, he thought the rap and song could have been better.

“What’s wrong?” Hoseok asked. Yoongi let out another sigh.

“I just feel like that could have went better, to be honest.” Yoongi replied.

“What exactly?” Hoseok asked, trying to understand.

“The song. I wanted it to be awesome for you.” Yoongi answered. Hoseok smiled.

“Actually…I thought it was amazing just the way it. Also, you did this for me. No one has ever given me such a truly awesome gift before like this. Plus, you took time to do this. So to me, it was perfect and I love it.” Hoseok explained to him with a smile on his face. Yoongi smiled back. It felt nice and made Yoongi happy to know that Hoseok liked it.

“By the way, you have such a cute smile.” Hoseok piped up. Yoongi stopped and blushed.

“I-I do not!” Yoongi responded back. Hoseok chuckled.

“Oh, yes, you do. You have a gummy smile.” Hoseok said back. Yoongi was so flustered that he was not sure what to say but he was not embarrassed about it.

“T-Thank you.” Yoongi said back. Hoseok nodded.

“You’re welcome. Can I call you gummy bear?” Hoseok told him.

“Nope. Not going to happen.” Yoongi replied, blushing. Hoseok chuckled. Yoongi calmed down as he suddenly heard his phone beep. He looked at the screen. It an email alert was from the secretary of the school. The Dean wanted to talk to him after school. He started to slightly panic. It was not sure if the girls from earlier might have told on him or if it was about the class. Either way, his stomach felt all knotty on the inside. He put his phone away and looked back up at Hoseok.

“You okay?” Hoseok asked.

“Oh. The Dean wants to see me after school.” Yoongi replied.

“For what, if you do not mind me asking.” Hoseok asked.

“Nothing much really. I had to pick out an extra class for credit since I have already taken a lot of my important/must needed to pass classes last year.” Yoongi explained.

“Ah. Well, whatever class you chose, I hope you are able to get in it.” Hoseok said back.

“Thanks.” Yoongi said back to him.

“No problem.” Hoseok replied. The two of them packed up their lunch boxes and hung out for a few more minutes until headed to their classes.

 

**###**

 

Later that night, Yoongi was celebrating. He was accepted into the Dance Visual Arts class and starts this week coming up. Though, he never found out about his neighbor but that was alright. Not to mention that it was during Hoseok’s hour so he will be able to spend more time with him. Only thing that was worrying him is that he will be making an ass of himself in front of not only Hoseok but the entire school. As he took a bite of his chicken egg roll before he heard his phone ding. It was a text from Jimin. He messaged him that he was going for the Dance Visual Arts and he messaged him earlier that he got in. Jimin’s message was a congratulations text. Yoongi missed his hometown.

He hoped that one day he can go back to it after he finishes school and makes a somewhat name for himself…with Hoseok by his side. Yoongi did one day want to take on trip to his hometown and show him some of the sites. Yoongi knew his thoughts were crazy and he has only known Hoseok for a couple of days but yet, he still could not help the way he feels about him.

Yoongi finished up reading Jimin’s message and replied back before he finished up his dinner. Good thing that he has enough leftovers for lunch and dinner for tomorrow. He decided to head to head early tonight. Plus, he needed to head out to town tomorrow and pick up some clothes for his new class. It made him happy to know that his week was ending on a happy note and he even got Hoseok’s number and added him to his social media account. Yoongi could not get enough of Hoseok’s profile picture. It was so beautiful and adorable at the same time.

As Yoongi headed upstairs, he suddenly got a message from Hoseok. Yoongi looked at the message.

**Hoseok** : Hey. I know this is short notice but do you want to go grab a pizza or a couple of burgers with me tomorrow night around 5-6 in the evening?

Yoongi answered so quickly.

**Yoongi** : _Yes. I would like to join ya._

Hoseok quickly replied.

**Hoseok** : _Alrighty! If for some reason you can’t make it, just let me know._

Yoongi replied once more.

**Yoongi** : _Okay. Anyway, I am heading to bed early tonight because I have to head out in the morning to run a couple of errands. Ttyl._

Hoseok replied once more, too.

**Hoseok** : _Okay. Have a good night. <3_

Yoongi blushed when he saw the heart emoji pop up. He calmed down and then headed to his room to go to sleep. There’s quite a lot to do in the morning and then dinner with Hoseok (which made him even more excited) about his week). Yoongi hurried up on to bed so the faster he was asleep, the quicker tomorrow will come for him.

 


	3. Knowing More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Hoseok spend an afternoon together outside of the campus.

It has been a month since Yoongi and Hoseok have become friends and two weeks next week since he has joined Hoseok’s dance class. His school has definitely been better and he also found out that the person who was moving in next door decided to not move in. The two men walked along the boardwalk on a lukewarm September, Saturday afternoon. Both of them needed a break from the campus. Even if it was for one day. They stood to the side of the boardwalk, looking out at the ocean.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Hoseok asked, looking at the ocean.

“Yah.” Yoongi replied, looking out into the distance.

“I can not wait for the summer to come back. I have always enjoying going to the beach back in my hometown.” Hoseok said.

“I never have been to a beach, to be perfectly honest, even though I lived near one, which was in the next town over.” Yoongi piped up. Hoseok looked over at Yoongi.

“How come you never went to it?” Hoseok asked. Yoongi let out a sigh before he looked at Hoseok.

“I never really went outside as kid. I was not sheltered or anything. …The town I lived in was never truly accepting of certain kinds of people and socializing was a bit of hassle of me. I had friends, though.” Yoongi explained. Hoseok felt so bad for him. He can sense a bit of sadness in his voice.

“I am so sorry that happened to you.” Hoseok piped up.

“Thanks.” Yoongi piped up. Hoseok moved closer to him and rubbed his back a couple of times.

“I know how you feel. My hometown may be friendly but when it came to the ignorance of people, it came in abundance. Not everyone was accepting of me whether it was because of my race or because I was different than everyone else. My Mama and older sister always told me that I was the pure ray of sunshine that made the town seems like a brighter place while others thought I was too obnoxious or loud. There were also multiple reasons why people did not like me but after a while, I stopped caring about what people thought of me and just decided to live my life, whether they liked it or not.” Hoseok told him.

“You have an older sister?” Yoongi asked. Hoseok nodded.

“Yep! She’s four years older than I am. Always have be supportive, just like my Mom. I miss her. Haven’t been able to contact her a lot since I started college but we do talk. Do you have any siblings?” Hoseok answered and asked him.

“A brother. We do not talk much, regardless of school or not. None of my family really talks to me anyway. Some of them have not wanting to speak to me in years.” Yoongi replied.

“I am sorry. By the way, if you need anyone to talk to, day or night, I am here for you and a phone call away.” Hoseok said to him, smiling. Yoongi smiled back.

“I really appreciate it.” Yoongi said back.

“No problem. That is what friends are for.” Hoseok said back. For some reason, Yoongi has mixed feelings about when he called him his “friend”. He was happy about it but at the same time, if Hoseok knew how Yoongi truly felt about him, he may never want to speak to him again. There was a question, burning up inside of him. Yoongi looked away before he spoke.

“Can I ask you a question?” Yoongi asked. Hoseok still kept looking at him.

“Sure!” Hoseok answered. Yoongi took a deep breath. He was afraid of the way Hoseok could react. Yoongi gulped before he spoke up again.

 “How do you feel about the LGBT?” Yoongi asked.

“I believe love is love, no matter race, gender or sexual orientation. Why do you ask?” Hoseok answered.

“I was just curious and I am the same way.” Yoongi said back. Hoseok knew there was something more to this.

“Yoongi, I am not trying to force anything out of you but…are you gay? Which, it would not matter to me what you are but you never have to be worried about being you are around me. I promise you.” Hoseok asked. Yoongi looked at him, blushing.

“Actually, I am.” Yoongi replied.

“When did you first find out that you were?” Hoseok asked another question. Yoongi looked away and back at the ocean.

“I was 9. I had my first kiss with another boy. He was 10 and went to the same school as me. I never truly found out that I was gay until someone told me what gay was. To me, it felt natural to love someone who is the same gender as me. When I came out a few years later, a lot of my family cut me out of their lives but I did not care after a while. If they did not want me in their life then why the fuck should I care? I was going to be myself whether they liked it or not. I felt relieved that I came out but my school life became a nightmare. I ended up being depressed and to the point of thinking about suicide but I never acted out on it. So, to answer your question, I guess I have always known.” Yoongi told him. Hoseok looked back at the ocean with him.

“I found out at a young age that I was gay, too.” Hoseok piped up. Yoongi looked back up at Hoseok but did not interrupt him. Hoseok still had a smile on his face.

“I was a little younger when I found out but not too much younger. I was around 7 when I discovered what not only gay was but found out what I was, too. I started to realize I liked boys when I was 6 but did not know if there was thing for how I felt or not. Like you, it felt natural to me to like another boy just like if a boy liked a girl and vice versa. My family supports and accepts me but not all my family does. When I started high school, that is when I had my first boyfriend. His name was Grayson. He was a good guy…at first. After a few months, I started to notice that thing were different between us. It even got to the point where talking to each other was becoming a hassle. In the end, he broke my heart but I am not bitter about it. It actually taught me that I should lower myself to please others and I should not have to stick around if they are just going to treat me like shit. But yeah, I am also gay as well.” Hoseok explained further. 

Yoongi could not relate to that boyfriend wise but he did understand it in general what it felt like to be treated horribly by someone who "cared" about him.

“I am sorry he treated you like shit. You deserved better and still do, whether it is friend or boyfriend wise. You are such a good person, Hoseok!” Yoongi told him. Hoseok’s smile stayed the same but he started to tear up. Yoongi panicked thinking he just upset him.

“Oh, Hoseok!! I did not mean to make you sad or upset!” Yoongi exclaimed, worried. Hoseok looked at him.

“Do not worry. You did not upset me at all! In fact, you make me..happy. I am just not used to having friends in real life. I have friends online but not anyone in real life. To tell you the truth, you are the only true and real friend I have ever had. Do you have friends back int your hometown?” Hoseok explained to him and then asked.

“Five of them. Different ages and all of them are sweet, too. Their names are Namjoon, Taehyung, Jin, Jimin and Jungkook. Namjoon and Jin are the oldest ones and I am the middle. Jimin and Taehyung are the middle younger ones but Jungkook is the youngest. We all went to the same school except Jungkook. I know him from the neighborhood. Three are still in high school and two already graduated college. Namjoon and Jim starting dating each other right after they entered college and got married this past summer. They are such a cute couple. Jimin, Jungkook and Taehyung are finishing school but Jungkook still had a couple of more years until he graduates. They would like you, too, by the way.” Yoongi answered.

“Really?” Hoseok asked another question. Yoongi nodded.

“Maybe one day we all can video chat together…if you are into that sort of thing.” Yoongi suggested. Hoseok nodded back but felt slightly uneasy about it.

“A-Are you sure they would like me? I can be very loud and noisy at times. Might be too annoying to them.” Hoseok asked, wanting to make sure.

“Trust me, you will fit right in. We have the God of Destruction in our group. Don’t worry, you will be fine and fit right in.” Yoongi assured him.

“Thanks, Yoongi.” Hoseok replied.

“No problem.” Yoongi said back. The two men stood there for another minute then decided to go get some ice cream at a shop that they said a few buildings back behind them. As they sat in the parlor, Yoongi looked at the way Hoseok ate his ice cream cone. He looked like a happy child. Yoongi had a thought pop up in his head.

“I just realized that most of the times that we met, we are always eating something.” Yoongi suddenly piped up.  
“Is that a bad thing?” Hoseok asked.

“No but is there something you have wanted to do? I want to get to know more about you, Hoseok. Do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do for fun?” Yoongi asked. Hoseok thought about it for a minute. They have not really gotten into much detail about what they like to do or much of anything since they really have not had any time to spare because of school and homework.

“Reading, music, dancing and videogames in my spare time, when I have time, of course. What about you?” Hoseok asked.

“Same but I also like mixing music. I want to be a producer but I also want to be a rapper.” Yoongi replied. Hoseok’s eyes lit up.

“Do you got any samples of your music?” Hoseok asked.

“At home, yes. Not on me at the moment.” Yoongi answered.

“Maybe one day I can come by and check it out and you can come by my place to play videogames with me.” Hoseok suggested. Yoongi smiled.

“I would like that a lot.” Yoongi said back. Hoseok smiled and Yoongi smiled back. Yoongi suddenly could not stop thinking about them living together as they finished up their ice cream cones. Maybe school year, that can happen but for now, he is just going to have to live alone. Which again, he does not really mind but if Hoseok wanted to move in with him, Yoongi would be so happy. When they left the ice cream parlor, they decided to head on back to the campus and to Hoseok’s dorm room. Hoseok also lives alone but unlike Yoongi, he has a neighbor and his neighbor can be loud. Maybe even a little bit too loud. Hoseok grabbed his mail and they headed upstairs. Hoseok let out a sigh as he heard his neighbor.

“You don’t like your neighbor much, I see?” Yoongi whispered.

“Not really. I mean, he is very noisy but I can not blame him since I do the same thing. He just sometimes either such a drunk asshole or an obnoxious asshole. Either way, I hate him and I recommend staying away from him. He is homophobic as far as I have heard from his own mouth.” Hoseok replied. Yoongi nodded.

“Good to know.” Yoongi replied as they stopped in front of Hoseok’s door. When they went inside, Yoongi noticed that it was very colorful, just like Hoseok’s personality. He also noticed that Hoseok has some toys around his dorm.

“What is with the toys?” Yoongi piped. Hoseok let out a sigh.

“Promise you will not think I am weird if I tell you?” Hoseok asked.

“I promise. Are they _your_  stress toys?” Yoongi answered. Hoseok nodded.

“Yes.When I get very stressed, I use certain toys for certain situations to help me calm down. I mean, they are not baby or little kid toys but they help me cope.” Hoseok explained.

“There is nothing wrong with that.” Yoongi responded.

“I bet you think I am weirdo now, don’t ya?” Hoseok asked another question.

“Nope. You’re you and if they help you then that is a good thing. Nothing to be ashamed about.” Yoongi told him. Hoseok looked at him, smiling.

“Thank you.” Hoseok said back. Yoongi nodded in response. The two of them sat down on Hoseok’s couch and played some Playstation for a little bit. They were having fun but at times, Hoseok’s neighbor got a bit too loud, making slightly anxious. Yoongi always made sure he was okay, though.

“I can see why you do not like being here much.” Yoongi piped up. Hoseok sighed.

“That and I truly hate being alone. I wish that I had a roommate that I can have fun with and talk to.” Hoseok responded then let out a sigh. Yoongi’s eyes widened. He wanted to tell Hoseok to come live with him but yet, it was not the right time and they would have to find a bigger place. Though, he had an idea.  
  
“Hobi, if you ever need a place to spend the night when you’re feeling alone or your neighbor is being an asshat, you always have a place to sleep at my dorm.” Yoongi told him. Hoseok was truly both surprised and grateful.

“T-Thank you.” Hoseok said back to him.

“No problem. Like you said earlier, that is what friends are for.” Yoongo told him. A smile appeared on Hoseok’s face. Yoongi was never going to get tired of his smile. Not now nor ever. Yoongi looked at the time.

“Wanna order a pizza? My treat.” Yoongi asked.

“Sure! By the way, you’re right. Most of the time we hang out, we do eat.” Hoseok answered back.

“But I never said I did not enjoy it.” Yoongi said as he smiled back. The both of them settled on a pepperoni pizza. As they ordered the food, Hoseok’s neighbor was being a little too loud for either of their comforts. Hoseok was so close to going over there and cussing him out. He was so sick of his neighbor’s bullshit. Thank God, they heard him leave his apartment a couple of minutes later. Yoongi looked over at Hoseok, who was trying to calm down.

“Sorry that he stresses you out.” Yoongi piped up.

“Thank you. Do you have any neighbors?” Hoseok responded and then asked.

“No.” Yoongi replied.

“Lucky. I mean, I do not mind having them but I just wish he was not this loud.” Hoseok explained.

“I know what you mean. I am usually the most quiet in my building.” Yoongi told him. Hoseok looked down at the ground.

“Do you think I am an asshole for this?” Hoseok suddenly asked.

“No, to be honest. Obviously, he is a bit too loud for comfort so it is not like you do not have a reason to feel like this. Have you ever tried talking to him?” Yoongi replied.

“Yeah and leaving notes, too. As well as talking to the housing people, too about this. Obviously, he either ignores what I and/or others tell him and the notes I leave him.” Hoseok spoke.

“Then he is also an asshole.” Yoongi told him. Hoseok nodded in agreement.

“By the way, thanks for letting me vent.” Hoseok said.

  
“No problem.” Yoongi said back to him. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“That was quick of it is the pizza guy.” Yoongi said as he got up from the couch and headed towards the door. Sure enough, it was the pizza delivery man. Yoongi laid for the pizza and then shut the door. Hoseok went into the kitchen area and grabbed a couple of plates and sodas before returning to the living room. Yoongi placed the box onto the coffee table and opened the box as he grabbed a slice from it and placed it on plate. They watched a movie as they ate.

Yoongi could not help but look at Hoseok. So many thoughts ran though his head at once. None of them sexual…surprisingly. It felt wonderful to spend time with someone instead of being copped up inside a dorm alone for once. Yoongi gulped as he looked at the Hoseok’s throat as he took a drink,

“I want to kiss so badly. On the lips and neck and..even his dick.” Yoongi thought to himself. Hoseok noticed Yoongi looking at him. Hoseok looked at him but Yoongi turned his head away as quickly as he could.

“You alright?’ Hoseok asked. Yoongi nodded.

“M-may I use your bathroom?” Yoongi asked Hoseok. Hoseok granted permission and Yoongi quickly walked to the restroom. Hoseok went back to watching the movie. Yoongi quickly went into the bathroom as soon as he saw it and shut the door. He turned on the sink and splashed his face with cold water. He looked at himself in the mirror.

“Get a grip on yourself. Stop being such a huge idiot! Why does he make me feel like this? I am such a mess whether I am physically with him or not. I should not be feeling like this about a guy I barely know much about but yet, I can’t help it. I feel excited and happy when I around or think of him. …I just need to stop this..for now. Not the happiness but I can not let this get to me or make me feel like I am loosing control. Plus, I am freaking out in his bathroom.” Yoongi said to himself. He decided to actually use the bathroom before heading back out to finish the movie with Hoseok. After the movie, he decided to head home to go work on a few things before tomorrow so he could just spend tome relaxing for during most of the weekend.

For now, Yoongi just need to keep things steady for him and his mental state. Yes, he was madly in love with Hoseok, no doubt about it. No doubt about it at all. A couple of minutes later, Yoongi returned to the living room where Hoseok finished setting up their dinner on the coffee table. The two ate and talked the entire time. The TV was on but they really were mot laying much attention to it. They were more focused on just each other than anything else. It felt nice to be able to talk to someone who understands him for once.

“By the way, thanks for the pizza. Too bad we don’t have leftovers. Guess we both were really hungry.” Hoseok piped up.

“No prob. I guess we really were.” Yoongi replied. He looked at the time. It was getting late. Even if he did not want to go yet, he knew that he could not. Yoongi did not want to overstay his welcome.

“I hate to cut this short but I really should get going but first, let me help you clean this mess up.” Yoongi told him. The two men got off the couch and cleaned up the mess. Yoongi left about 15 minutes later and headed over to his dorm. Though, he was worried about Hoseok when his neighbor returns. As soon he got home, he texted Hoseok to let him know that he made it back in one piece. Hoseok replied back. His reply made him seen like he was in distress. Come to find out, his neightbor returned a couple of minutes after Yoongi left and his neighbor brought a girl home as were having sex. The sex was not stressing him out but it was _loud_. Very, very loud. Hoseok said he would be okay, though. Still...Yoomgi felt nad thay Hoseok had to hear his homophobic neighbor fucking. 

Yoongi decided to stay and text Hoseok until the neighbor was finished so Hoseok was not becoming to anxious and keeping his mind preoccupied. Surprisingly, to the both of them, it did not last too long. After a few more minutes, both of them daid their good yes band headed to bed for the rest of the night. Yoongi definetely had a very  _sensual_ dream that night.


	4. Dark Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all the time Hoseok is sunshine and rainbows. Sometimes, the dark clouds in his mind blinds him from the reality around. The "monster" that he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Hoseok-centric chapter and this will be explained further in the story.

 

 It was a gloomy, Monday morning. Hoseok stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom after getting ready for the day. He woke up feeling somewhat okay but deep down, something was troubling him. The sunshine that usually peaked through was not there today. Instead, there was a huge, storm cloud has taken over him. Hoseok hates this feeling. Especially when he does not have his medication. It felt like he was cold and numb all over his face and body. Hoseok leaned forward and touched the side of his face gently, feeling every single centimeter of a couple of certain spot. When ran his index finger over his lips, Hoseok looked up at himself in the mirror once again.

Since he started college, there definitely have been some changes. Both mentally and physically. His favorite shirt he wears around the dorm is now even loosely fitting him more than it already does. Hoseok backed away from the mirror and lifted up his shirt, stopping it right beneath his collar bone. He was not underweight but his stomach does look thinner than it did before he started school. He let go of his shirt and let it fall.

All of a sudden, he heard a familiar voice but it was not of someone he knew in real life. His “friend” decided to pay him a visit.

“ _I have been trying to tell you that you need to eat more, dammit_.” It told him. Hoseok walked over to the sink and turned it on, hoping that he could “wash” it away by splashing water on his face a few times then drying his face with a towel hanging on a rack near the sink but sadly...it was still there.

“You know that you can not escape me, idiot.” The voice said to him. Hoseok was not going to try to let it bother him but yet, he just could not leave it alone. The voice is persistent as well as annoying.

" _Hey! Pay attention, you pathetic loser_!” The voice added. Hoseok shook his head.

“I am _not_ a loser.” Hoseok piped up, now having an argument with it.

“ _Oh? Last time I checked you were one and can see that you are still are and yet, you are saying that you are pathetic. Listen closely, Hoseok. You are nothing to me or yourself! You hear me? Nothing_!!” The voice told him, taunting him. Hoseok placed his hands over his ears. It felt like he was suffocating and could not find a way out of this. His stomach churned, too. He did not need this to happen before school. None of it.

“Leave me alone!” Hoseok exclaimed. All he heard was the voice, laughing mechanically at him for a few seconds. Tears began to stream down Hobi’s cheeks as he closed his eyes.

“ _Stupid child_.” The voice echoed. That is when Hoseok could not take it anymore. He backed himself up against the door as he cried and slowly fell to the ground on his butt, sitting with his back up against the door.

“Shutupshutupshutup!” Hoseok kept repeating a few times as he was shaking. The voice was not going to back down until he had Hobi in its clutches like a doll and that is what Hobi felt like with this voice. A toy. A toy that been broken and put back together many, many times. At this point, he did not want to be put back together. The voice had enough but had one final thing to say.

“ _You know...I have been wondering what Min Yoongi truly sees in you because if he knew the the real you, he would run in terror. Why do you even have a crush in him? There is not point and he most likely does not even like you like that anyway. You do not deserve him nor your family loves you. You are waste of space and a monster, Hoseok. That is all that you will ever be_.” The voice spoke to him before finally taking its leave. For now. Leaving Hoseok a crying and shaky mess on the bathroom floor. Bringing up his own family was not what broke him but was mentioning Yoongi that did it for him. The voice’s echoes remained as it rattled inside of his brain. Especially, one certain part of what they said.

‘ _If he knew the real you, he would run in terror_.’

That is what kept echoing inside, over and over again like a horrible broken record. He got up from the floor and looked in the mirror once again. The tears were already staining his cheeks and yet, he was still crying as he looked at himself. He was worried that Yoongi did know what he was truly like that he would not want to be around him or his friend anymore. No. Hoseok could not let that happen.

“I can not help being the way I am. I never asked to be this..this monster! It just happened. If only my family and Yoongi really knew what happen with me and my Uncle. And between me and my ex. God, I fucking hate that ignorant bastard and that son of a bitch! At least my ex did not hurt like my Uncle did so there is that but he is still an asshole. ..But...maybe it was my fault for why we broke up. I know I do not want him back but yet…I still have this feeling that it could have gone better.” Hoseok said to himself out loud. Suddenly, Hoseok snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the front door. Hoseok took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom then went to go answer the door as he tried to calm down and wiped away his tears.

When he opened the door, a little bit of sunshine peaked through that dark cloud. It was Yoongi. Hoseok was so happy to see him but yet, he was worried about seeing him at the same time. He had a smile on his face, though. A huge smile. It made him feel better to see Yoongi’s cute face. Yoongi noticed Hoseok’s cheeks.

“You okay?” Yoongi suddenly asked.

“Yeah. Why?” Hoseok answered. Yoongi suddenly placed the back of one of his hands against one of Hoseok’s cheek. Hoseok blushed slightly as Yoongi rubbed it for a couple of seconds then moved his hand away, looking at Hoseok once again.

“You look like you have been crying?” Yoongi asked in a whisper so he would not embarrass Hoseok. Hoseok’s eyes widened.

“ _SHIT_.” Hoseok thought to himself. He hesitated for a couple of seconds before answering. He could not tell Yoongi what happened before he arrived. Not that he wanted to lie to him but he was ready to tell and explain it to him. Plus, he eyes were not red enough to be evidence of what he was doing before either.

“N-no. I was not crying. I washed my face and I guess I missed a spot when I was wiping it. Sorry.” Hoseok replied, hoping that would be enough. Yoongi smiled.

“Oh okay. It happens.” Yoongi spoke. Hoseok let out a sigh of relief internally as he wiped the rest of the cheeks with the sleeve of his shirt. He hated himself even more for not just telling him. The dark cloud started to form over the peak of the sunshine.

“You ready to go?” Yoongi asked. Hoseok came back to reality. The cloud stopped roaming when he heard Yoongi’s voice again. He just needed to stay calm.

“Yes! Just let me grab my phone.” Hoseok answered before quickly going to his coffee table to grab his phone. As he placed his hand onto his phone, the voice started to creep in again.

“ _You should have told him, moron_.” The voice said. Hoseok was not going to let this start up again and in front of Yoongi.

“Fuck off.” Hoseok quietly mouthed to himself then picked up his phone. The voice disappeared. Hoseok smiled. He walked over to Yoongi.

“Lets get going.” Hseok told him and the two men left the building. Hoseok just hoped when he finally tells Yoongi that he will still be with him. Whether it was just a friend or something more, he just wanted Yoongi to not be afraid of him but at the same time How can Hoseok expect Yoongi not to react or to not be afraid of him when he was the one who is afraid of himself?


	5. Not So Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi spends of his afternoon at the library with his favorite librarian as he needs help doing research for a project and learns more than just for the project.

 

Yoongi sat at a table in the library looking through one of the textbooks that Mr. Freeman suggested. He hated to study but he can not fail to fail a single class. He needed the credits. It has been a couple of hours since he has been sitting there. All of a sudden, Yoongi jolted when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Mr. Freeman looking down at him.

“You look drained.” Freeman spoke. Yoongi looked at the table and sighed.

“I am but I can’t afford to get a bad grade.” Yoongi said back. Mr. Freeman pulled out a chair and sat down next to Yoongi.

“I feel like it is more than just a project that is draining you.” Mr. Freeman piped up. Yoongi couldn't lie to him. Plus, Mr. Freeman was not lying. There was more on his mind than just the project. He looked back at Mr. Freeman.

“I feel that something is wrong with me. I can’t seem to focus on a lot of things and my studies.” Yoongi told him. One of Mr. Freeman’s eyebrows cocked up.

“Does this have to do with Hoseok?” Mr. Freeman asked. Yoongi froze, not being able to speak a word or make a sound. Mr. Freeman chuckled.

“I am curious. What effect does this guy have on you exactly?” Mr. Freeman asked. Yoongi sighed again before he spoke.

“I am not exactly myself but he makes feel...strange. Not in a bad way but...in a good way. I don't know but maybe it is just my mind being weird or something. It tends to be like that sometimes.” Yoongi responded. Mr. Freeman had a hunch, though. Yoongi did have a question for the librarian.

“How did you feel when you fell in love with Mr. Cumberbatch?” Yoongi asked. Mr. Freeman blushed.

“Well, it felt like butterflies in my stomach at first. Then, I started to feel a lot more things such as joy, nervousness and yes...even lust. Everyone goes through it differently, though. ..Why do you ask?” Mr. Freeman replied and then asked him another question.

“Is it ever simple?” Yoongi answered back.

“What is ever simple?” Mr. Freeman asked.

“To be in love.” Yoongi responded.

“No. It is not exactly simple at all but yet...I guess it could be simple. Maybe it is not so easy to explain after all but all I am going to say is that love can be as easy or as complicated as you make it. ...How do you feel about and around Hoseok?” Mr. Freeman explained.

“Happy. I feel happy around him but when I am alone, I start to get these other feelings in my mind and my body.” Yoongi answered. He felt like his answer may have a little TMI but he did not want to be dishonest about it either.

“Sounds like how it was when I first realized that I was in love with Mr. Freeman.” A voice piped up all of a sudden. Both men turned to see Mr. Cumberbatch standing a bit of a distance away from them with a smile on his face.

“Ben! How bloody long have you been standing there?!” Mr. Freeman asked. Yoongi did not say a word. Mr. Cumberbatch walked over to the two of them.

“Not too long but I couldn't help overhearing your ur conversation. By the way, Mr.Freeman is right. Love can be as very simple and/or very complicated.” Mr. Cumberbatch replied.

“Or slightly irritating at times.” Mr. Freeman mumbled low enough for Mr. Cumberbatch not to hear but Yoongi did. Benedict pulled up a chair and sat down next to the two of them.

“So, what are you two exactly talking about?” Mr. Cumberbatch asked.

“Jung Hoseok.” Mr. Freeman answered.

“Ah. He’s in the class next to me during the last classes of the day. I noticed that you’re in the class as well, Mr. Min.” Mr. Cumberbatch spoke. Mr. Freeman looked at Yoongi.

“I didn't know you were in there, too.” Mr. Freeman told him.

“I only started recently taking the class. Really was not going to say anything about it, to be honest. I am not embarrassed to say that I am taking a dance class or anything like that. Just did not feel like I have to say anything about it but I would say something if asked about it.” Yoongi explained, rubbing his head and playing with his hair.

“Are you in the same hour as Hoseok?” Mr. Freeman asked. Yoongi nodded. Thinking about Hoseok dancing was suddenly making his mind race. Mr. Freeman and Mr. Cumberbatch looked at the younger man.

“Yoongi?” Mr. Cumberbatch piped up. Yoongi snapped out of it.

“Sorry. My mind wandered off.” Yoongi responded. Both the older man chuckled. Yoongi blushed.

“Awe, Yoongi. There is nothing to feel nervous about. Look, why don't I go get you a cup of coffee or something. I see that you're definitely going to need it.” Mr. Freeman piped up as he got up from his chair.

“Are you allowed to do that for a student?” Yoongi asked. Mr. Freeman looked at Yoongi again.

“Yes but also, you're more than just a student to me. You're a friend.” Mr. Freeman told him. Yoongi smiled and Mr. Freeman smiled back. As Mr. Freeman went to the back room. Mr. Cumberbatch got up and followed him. Yoongi turned forward once again, studying once again. In the back, Mr. Cumberbatch helped Mr. Freeman prepare the pot of coffee.

“Sorry if I seemed to be a bother a little ago.” Mr. Cumberbatch spoke. Even though it did make Mr. Freeman slightly irritated that he didn't say anything to let him know that he was there, he was not mad or anything at his boyfriend. There was no reason to be.

“It's okay. I know you did not want to interfere with our conversation but yet, you were curious about what we were talking about at the same time, weren't you?” Mr. Freeman asked. Mr. Cumberbatch nodded his head. He suddenly felt a hand on his cheek. His face began to feel warm and flush.

“It’s okay, Ben. By the way, your face looks so adorable right now.” Mr. Freeman told him. Mr. Cumberbatch turned his head towards Mr. Freeman and smiled.

“I love you, Martin.” Mr. Cumberbatch said to him. Mr. Freeman moved his head forward a tad and gently placed a kiss onto Mr. Cumberbatch’s lips for a few seconds before pulling away.

“I love you, too.” Mr. Freeman said back then finished making the coffee. Before heading back out, he grabbed a few packets of sugar. When he arrived back at the table where Yoongi was at, he noticed a sheet of paper next to the book he was reading through. Yoongi was not there but most likely will be back, considering his stuff was still there except for his phone. Mr. Freeman placed the cup of coffee and sugar packets on the table. He caught a glimpse of the sheet of paper had on it. It looked like that Yoongi was working on some lyrics for a new song.

As he heard another student come in, Mr.Freeman left the table to go help the person that just came in. A minute later, Yoongi returned to finish studying after coming back into the library for couple of hours before finally leaving again for the day. Before leaving, Mr. Freeman stopped him.

“Yoongi, can I speak to you for a moment?” Mr. Freeman asked. Yoongi walked over to the counter. Mr. Freeman leaned a little towards him.

“I hope I didn't seem like I was making things uncomfortable but I am going to be honest, I was and am worried about you.” Mr. Freeman told him. This surprised the younger man.

“Worried about what?” Yoongi asked, feeling curious.

“Well, I know you are not obsessed with Hoseok but I know you like him quite a lot, am I correct?” Mr. Freeman asked. Yoongi nodded.

“I know that you know what to do but I don't want to see something happen and your heart gets broken. I mean, I do not know how Hoseok feels about you but please, be careful. Also, I do not want to you fail your classes. You're such a bright student and can do so many things.” Mr. Freeman explained.

“I appreciate it. Trust me, I am not a fool nor saying that you think that I am. I will be careful. I promise. By the way, thank you for the coffee.” Yoongi said back.

“You're welcome and I understand.” Mr. Freeman responded. Yoongi left the library and headed to his dorm. He had a lot to think about. Maybe he was going too fast with how he feels about Hoseok.

“I need to slow down. I know Mr. Freeman was only giving me advice but yet, he is right. This is affecting me more than it should. For now on, I am not going to think about Hoseok in that way. Just going to focus on our friendship and not so much wanting to be in relationship with him...for now. Even though, he is the most amazing man I have ever laid my eyes on...I can not let this ruin me. ...Just hope that I am actually able to.” Yoongi thought to himself as he got mail out of his mailbox before heading up to his dorm to work on the last of his homework and make some dinner ahd his lunch for tomorrow.


End file.
